


Laura

by lezzerlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff. Derek & Stiles have a puppy.<br/>I saw <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m15f86czmP1rp9317o1_500.jpg">this pic</a> on tumblr. I couldn't be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura

"Look how small she is. She can fit in my hands," Derek said as he held the little bundle of fur outstretched. She was so soft, so delicate. He listened to the steady beating of her tiny heart as she slept.  
  
Stiles yawned and reached out sleepily, stroking gently behind the pup's ears. "Enjoy it while it lasts," he replied. "She'll grow so fast she'll be up and gnawing at our knees before you know it."  
  
"Only if she gets your manic personality," Derek joked, pulling the puppy back to his chest to cradle her close as he bent down to give Stiles a kiss. "We still have to name her," he murmured against Stiles lips.  
  
Stiles hummed and Derek felt Stiles' smile stretch wide against his lips. "I was thinking Laura," he whispered.  
  
Derek's heart skipped a beat. The intermingling of deep sadness and complete joy lumping in his throat so that he couldn't speak. Stiles pulled back looking stricken, eyes wide with worry that he'd overstepped somehow.  
  
"Is that not okay?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No," Derek choked. He didn't want to cry, had cried already earlier. "No, it's perfect."  
  
Stiles smiled again, his entire body relaxing into the bedsheets. "Good," Stiles said as he snuggled into his pillow. Had hadn't let go of Derek's arm though and Derek could feel Stiles' fingers trace over his skin, twisting the edges of Laura's fur lightly.  
  
"You should go to sleep," Derek urged. "Deaton won't be back for a few hours and you need to rest."  
  
"I don't ," Stiles grimaced but his drooping eyelids and steadily increasing yawns betrayed the lie.  
  
"Shhh," Derek scolded. "I'll be right here. We're not going anywhere. I promise."  
  
Stiles' eyes were only open in slits and his smile was weak as he succumbed to his exhaustion. Derek sat down in the chair beside the bed, nosing at Laura's fur to take in her smell. It was milk sweet, but Derek could also find the salty, spicy hints of Stiles' natural scent intermixed.  
  
"We're not going anywhere, ever," he whispered against Laura's fur. **  
**


End file.
